Double Edged Heart
by grachiel101
Summary: First fanfic! Sai X OC, some Shin X OC, and Sasuke X OC. Yuki, Sai and Shin are a trio that have never been seperated before in their youth, but when Shin dies and Sai loses his feelings of love, what will happen to Yuki?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Him

**Please review , even if the story sucks. I want to at least know that people have read my story! Thank you! Once again, please review!**

* * *

><p>The young girl stared blankly at the older boy in front of her. Her right eye, which was not hers before, but belonged to one of the Uchiha clan, was the legendary sharingan. Her left eye, which was the only one that was hers, was a light blue and grey, somewhat blue, and somewhat grey, making a colour that was indescribable in one word. Her short, boyish back hair was short in the back, yet long bangs framed small, pale face. The boy held out his hand, his grey eyes a bit slitted, yet bright and silvery grey hair rustling in the soft breeze. He held out his hand, his mouth curved in a smile, something the girl hadn't seen in a long time.<p>

"I'm Shin. What's your name?"The boy, Shin, asked. He seemed a few years older than the girl with the sharingan in one eye.

The girl gazed in to Shin's grey eyes, her sharingan eye predicting his thoughts and actions. She bit her lip, unsure to whether she should open her heart to this boy...whether she should trust him with her given name. She blinked once, slowly, taking her time, and yet, Shin was still smiling, his eyes and gestures welcoming and friendly. She finally made her choice.

"My name..."she paused, "Is Yuki."

* * *

><p>Yuki stared at the large block of wood in front of her, her view from both eyes joining together, making the scene blurry, then she blinked rapidly, refocusing. Targets carved into the trees around her were all over the place, with no sign of order. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, then she opened them, ready, her sharingan eye glowing red. She covered her eyes with a blindfold, then she leaped in to the air, sliding ten shuriken out of her small bag around her waist, each shuriken was for each wooden target. Yuki spun quickly in the spot in the air, her long hair in the front circling around her head, and her short boyish hair in the back rustling gently in the wind and speed of her spin. Her body was like a top, spinning furiously, then shuriken and blades of ice whipping out of the Yuki top, and striking each target in the center. Yuki let herself fall to the ground, then landed gracefully as a cat. She looked around at the targets, not too satisfied with her work. The shuriken had each gone exactly at the point center, and her blades of ice were slightly off but still on the targets. Yuki suddenly ran up a tree, her chakra helping her feet stick to the trunk, then she hid in the branches. She had sensed someone coming.<p>

"Yuuuuukiiii! Yuuukiii! Yuki! I knew you'd be here-"Shin came running, puffing slightly, then stopped in his tracks when he saw all the targets pierced by shuriken and ice, but no Yuki.

Another boy, who had black hair and ivory onyx eyes was following closely behind Shin. His features were dark, yet his skin was pure and almost white, like a man of Uchiha. The black haired boy was clutching on to something that seemed like a small sketchbook. Yuki stared at the unusual boy with intent eyes. She wondered whether he was a friend or a foe, but his looks resembled greatly of an Uchiha. A small flame of protectiveness flared inside Yuki, then grew bigger. She leaped out of her hiding spot, and in the blink of an eye, was behind the black haired boy with pale skin, holding a shuriken to his neck.

"Who are you?"Yuki growled, her voice dark and dangerous. She was only trying to protect Shin, who was the only person she had any emotions for.

Shin stared at Yuki, probably wondering how she was so fast when she was only ten years old, then said, "Uh... Yuki, please don't try to kill him. He's one of us. His name is Sai and he just joined ROOT."

Yuki blinked rapidly, in confusion, then she bit her lip, embarrassed by herself. Slowly, she removed the shuriken from Sai's neck and stepped back, "Sorry...I thought... you were ... well..."

She didn't want to admit that she thought Sai was an Uchiha judging by his looks. If Sai was just like Shin and herself, then he would also be an orphan, with no parents nor family, just ROOT and Danzo. Yuki disliked the Uchihas greatly, even though she had a small amount of their "royal" blood in her, they did not accept her as their own and mentioned that only a "pure" Uchiha would be welcomed in to their clan. Them and their stupid rules will end up with their elimination, Yuki thought grimly.

"It's fine, really..." Sai clenched on to his sketchbook tightly, staring blankly at the girl's right eye, "Your right eye..." He approached her, unaware that his free hand was reaching for her right cheek.

Yuki quickly stepped back, then approached Shin's side, "It's nothing..."

It had been a few years since Yuki and Shin met, and she had taken a liking to the older boy. She did not have any romantic feelings yet but she felt safer being with Shin than this expressionless black haired and even darker eyed boy. Yuki ignored Shin's surprised face, but couldn't help but gaze at Sai with wonder. She couldn't help but feel a sharp pang in her heart seeing Sai's hurt face when she deliberately moved away from him.

* * *

><p>"Sai! Now!" Yuki demanded, diving at the enemy straight on with her ice claws on her kuckles, making her hands shaped similar to the unsheathed claws of a tiger.<p>

Sai nodded, staying silent as he darted to the enemy's side, creating clones of himself with black liquid with his ink manipulation jutsu. He moved his brush one way, then another, creating another ink beast. His jutsu leaped out of the scroll, multiples of all different kinds of beasts charging at the enemy, trapping him.

Yuki slashed at the opposing man with her ice claws, then swung her left arm back, ice clumping on it, making a huge club like arm. She swung her arm-club down to the enemy, not realizing that the opposer's fire jutsu was heading right toward her.

"Yuki!" Sai yelled, then the lions of ink jumped down at the enemy as Sai grabbed on to Yuki's waist, pulling her out of the way of the fire ball jutsu. Yuki blushed slightly, his arm wrapped around her waist as he carried her to a nearby tree, she pointed her finger to the opposer's head, using the chance of delusion to cast a spell that will lock him in his own dreams.

"It's over," Yuki whispered ever so quietly, her sharigan eye throbbing as her jutsu launched. The genjustu hit its mark just when the opposing man looked her straight in the eye, he collapsed, unable to move nor escape from her jall of mental hell.

Sai leaped on top the branch of a very tall yet sturdy tree, setting her down lightly. Immediately, they looked away from each other, both Yuki and Sai's faces blushing deeply. Yuki struggled to say something, then took in a deep breath, and let it out, gathering her confidence.

"Uh... good work... thanks for saving me," She muttered, avoiding eye contact with her teammate as she jumped down from the tree, landing next to the fallen enemy.

"No problem..." Sai whispered back, fidgeting with his scroll and brush, then finally tucking them away in the small bag on his back. He stared down a her, then tensed, ready to follow, then was interrupted by an ANBU coming straight towards them.

Also surprised by the ANBU, Yuki turned toward the masked man,"Is there something wrong? What's the matter?"

"Shin..." the ANBU paused, his mask veiling the person underneath, "Shin is about to die."


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely

_This is a message for all readers! Thank you so much if you have read this much! This is my first time with fanfiction, and I really appreciate everyone who have read the first chapter of my first fanfiction story! Thank you! Please send me reviews and I hope you enjoy the story! ^^_

_-grachiel101_

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?" Sai stammered, shocked. He jumped down, facing the masked ANBU, "Where is he?"<p>

"Back in the village, at the hospital..." The ANBU replied, his voice a bit muffled.

"Yuki, let's leave him (the enemy struck with genjutsu) with the ANBU, then... Yuki?" Sai turned his eyes to where she was, but she was already gone, dashing towards the village of Konoha without a second thought.

He growled inwardly, to himself, "Dammit..." Sai felt a sharp pang in his heart, and he clutched his chest, the pain overwhelming. He bit his lip, quickly making his decision as he created a clone of himself with ink using his Clone Justu. Sai painted a bird with incredible speed, bringing it to life with his Ink Beast Justu, then flew off on it, leaving his clone, ANBU, and the knocked out enemy behind.

"I'm going to Konoha, so take care of that guy!"He called out to the ANBU before disappearing, chasing after Yuki to the village of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

><p>Yuki dashed through the trees, jumping from branch to branch, trunk to trunk, not minding the leaves and branches tugging at her clothes and scratching her cheeks. <em>What the hell happened to Shin? Why is he about to die all he sudden? Did he do something stupid and let himself get poisoned on a mission? Or did he accidentally ate a poisonous plant? Or maybe it has to do with him and Sai fighting for life or death...<em> Yuki thought, her questions stopping immediately when she remembered the fight to abandon all emotions supposed to take place soon. She grit her teeth angrily, her fists clenched. _Stupid ANBU... stupid Konoha... Their rules are going out of place..._

Deep in thought, she forgot to point her chakra to her feet to stick on to the trees more, and slipped, falling to the ground below. Yuki reached out her hands in an attempt to grab on to the branch with her hands, then missed. Her vision became blurred and her sharigan eye started to throb painfully. Covering her right eye with one hand, she tried to regain her focus on her surroundings, her body tensed to hit the ground below... but instead, felt a strong arm wrapping against her waist then pulling her on to a large flying creature.

Yuki rubbed her eyes then focused them on he one who had saved her.

"Sai!"She exclaimed, surprised and extremely grateful that it was him and not some random perverted geezer.

Sai looked behind him and smiled, "Let's go see Shin together,"

He then turned back to the front, controlling the Ink Bird to fly faster and climb up and out of the leafy branches.

Yuki blinked rapidly, staring at the back of Sai's head. _Did he just smile? No... that wasn't a smile. His feelings aren't in it... That smile was a fake.. Is he just stressed? But it's the first time I've ever seen it..._

* * *

><p>Yuki rushed in to the hospital room that Shin was in, not caring that people were trying to stop her,"Shin! Shin!"<p>

There was only one bed in the room, and shinobi (ninjas) surrounded it. She glanced at each one of the ninjas, recognizing them from ROOT, then froze, a bit startled, at the sight of one of the men she hated the most: Danzo. He turned to face her, his left eye glaring menacingly at her. Yuki could feel goosebumps going up then down her back, then clenched her fists and spread them out again.

"Y-Yuki?" A voice muttered from the center of the crowd. It was barely audible, but Yuki knew in a flash whose voice that was, and it energized her to move again.

"Shin! Thank the ninja gods-" Yuki shoved through the circle of ROOT members, pushing her way through then arriving at the hospital bed to see a pale, extremely thin man, with black eyes that were glazed and cloudy, and with multiple tubes sticking in to his body.

The man smiled, his black eyes blinking, focusing on her face, "Yuki...Where's Sai?"

"I'm right here," Sai appeared at Yuki's side, also having pushed through in order to see Shin.

"What happened?" Yuki breathed, almost too frightened to know the answer.

"He has an unknown disease...something that we... don't know about..." A medical ninja answered. She was on the other side of the bed, right next to Shin. Anyone could see the embarrassed, uneasy look on her face when she admitted that the hospital of Konoha, where the medical ninja have been saving people for years, didn't know what disease that one man had, and was unable to cure it just because of their stupidity.

Shin's whole body shook, he disease taking its toll and soon retrieving his life.

"Sh-Shin..." Yuki stammered, desperately grasping his hand that was nearest to her, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Hey, don't cry...even though you look cute crying, your smiling face is cuter," Shin smiled, but his eyes were a bit sad and longing,"Also...Sai, c'mere for a sec. I want you to hear my last wish..." He exclaimed, as if it was all a joke and that he wasn't going to die.

Sai leaned close to Shin, his left ear right next to Shin's mouth in order to catch on to the words.

"I want you to..." Shin whispered, his voice so low that only Sai could hear it, "Take care of Yuki. That's all."

Sai blinked, his eyes widening in surprise, then he pulled back without a reply.

"Also,"Shin said, his voice loud, but shaking slightly. His voice quieted a bit, his body shuddering again,"Also, since I'm gonna die anyways, I'll say that the rule about having no emotions is stupid, and..."he paused, smiling at Yuki again,"I love you, Yuki."

"Y-you i-idiot..." Yuki sobbed, not knowing what else to say. Her heart tightened, as if being squeezed in her chest. She muttered, "Why do you say that now? Don't try to act all funny...read the atmosphere...stupid..."

Shin chuckled, "Thought you'd say that..." then he gazed at Sai, smiling. He took in a deep breath, then finally letting out his last breath of life.

"Shin!"Yuki cried out, then sobbed quietly, clutching on to his hand, and pressing the cold skin on to her face,"Shin..."

She stopped crying after a couple of moments, realizing that she was the only one shedding tears. She looked up at the ROOT members standing around Shin's deathbed, staring at each one of their faces, then at Danzo's then Sai's. Sai's face was expressionless, his black eyes cold and without emotion.

"Sai-"Yuki started to say, then a dark, commanding voice stopped her.

"Yuki, instead of Shin fighting Sai, you will take his place. The battle will be three days from now. Now, you and Sai, LEAVE!" Danzo's voice thundered, his dark glare nearly penetrating Yuki's head.

Sai obediently trudged out of the hospital, with Yuki, reluctantly trailing after him, looking back at Shin's body being covered up by the white blankets.

* * *

><p>"Sai, are you..alright? Sai?" Yuki dashed after Sai's retreating figure, then finally caught up with him, then grabbed his arm.<p>

He finally stopped, then turned to face her her, his black eyes blank. Sai smiled,"Of course I'm alright. What do you mean? His death means nothing to me anyways. Also, I'm looking forward to fighting you three days from now."

Yuki's grey-blue eyes widened, in shock, her body shivered under Sai's gaze, suddenly feeling fear creep up against her back. She gazed back in to Sai's eyes, then tried to use her sharigan to see what he was thinking, but was too frightened to make her move. His stare and smile was much more powerful than her genjustu, his emotions and feelings gone. Nothing was left. This wasn't the Sai that Yuki knew.

She let go of his arm, then Sai turned his back to her, walking away. Yuki's lower lip quivered, then she yelled out, bursting in fury,"**You liar! Do you really feel that way? What does Shin mean to you? What is he to you? What am I to you?"**

"Nothing," Sai replied, his voice monotone as he left her standing in front of the hospital, alone.

Yuki stared at the back of Sai as he left, his figure soon disappearing. She turned, then ran the opposite way, heading toward the gates of the Konoha village. Yuki kept running and running, her feet and legs starting to ache from fatigue and over usage. She ignored everything around her, and she dove in to the forest, racing against fear and loneliness. The sky rumbled, thunder from far away coming closer, becoming less distant, then it began to rain, the clouds pouring the water mercilessly to the ground.

Yuki collapsed, not knowing where she was, but realizing that she was surrounded by trees and leafy ground. Her whole body shuddered, desperately trying to get up, trying to run again, but just collapsed again.

"Shin...Sai...Sai..."she sobbed, her whole body shaking as she clenched her fists, then gave in to the fatigue and loneliness. The whole world went dark, shutting her off from both Shin and Sai, the only ones she loved in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3: The Drawing

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Neh...I'm bored..." Naruto whined, fanning himself with one hand and shielding his eyes from the sun's glare with the other.<p>

"We don't have a lot of missions lately..." Sakura sighed, silently agreeing with him. She looked over at Sai, wondering what he was doing.

Sai stared out in to space, thoughts of Yuki and Shin jumbled up in his head. He absently twirled his pencil around his fingers. Sakura thought about what to do for a moment, then she smiled, brightening up as she looked over at Sai.

"Hey, what about we go to your place and check it out?"She suggested.

"Really? Let's go! Let's have ramen after though!" Naruto grinned, also turning to face Sai.

Sai put his pencil away, then smiled up at his teammates, "Sure. Why not?"

"No ramen, though!"Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Aw...please?"

"BAKA! No is a NO!" She yelled back, punching him in the face.

Sakura and Naruto fought as usual as they followed Sai to his place, whose mind was entirely on something else.

* * *

><p>"It feels different from the last time I came here!" Sakura smiled.<p>

"I was here too.. it seems the same to me," Naruto grumbled, wanting to eat ramen.

"SHUT UP!" Her smile turned in to a expression of massive anger and annoyance. Naruto immediately shut up, then walked over to Sai, trying to bribe him to treat him to ramen.

Sakura huffed loudly, then turned to the drawings on the wall. Some of them had names now. She smiled, happy that Sai was starting to get his emotions back. She walked around the room, then saw a large corner of paper poking out of a stack of books. Sakura quietly pulled it out, then stared at the drawing. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Sai... you gave names to some of your artwork!" Sakura said sweetly, smiling at Sai as she hid the drawing she found behind her back.

Sai nodded, "I felt like I had to, so I just gave names to the ones I liked the most."

Naruto looked back and forth at Sai, then Sakura. He froze, creeped out by Sakura's expression. It was the smile of EVIL.

"Then... do you have a name for this one?" Sakura pulled out the drawing from behind her in a flourish, showing them a drawing of a beautiful black haired girl with different coloured eyes. She was young, around her early teens, and a small smile played on her lips.

Naruto gasped at the picture, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "Who is she?" he turned to Sai, very curious, but was also shocked by his supposedly emotionless teammate's expression.

Sai's face was a deep red, one of his hands trying to cover his blush, and the other hand snatching the drawing from Sakura's grasp. He crumbled the paper up then threw it in to the waste bin, his gaze pointed to the floor, avoiding the eyes of Naruto and Sakura.

"Is she your girlfriend? If you found your emotions again, you could have told us-" Sakura started to say.

"She's **no one**," Sai interrupted her, his voice dark and low, "She's not even alive...there's no chance for her...to still be living..."

Naruto walked over to Sai, placing a hand on his shoulder, worry written all over his face.

"I abandoned her... hurt her.. broke her..." Sai muttered, unaware of the beings around him, or Naruto's hand.

"Sai... was she...important to you?"Sakura asked.

Sai nodded slightly, then he straightened up, realizing what he was doing. He smiled, "Sorry.. please forget what I just said... I said something worthless, didn't I?"

Naruto and Sakura stared blankly at him. They could tell he was lying, opposing his emotions once more... The three ninjas were quiet for a long moment, then Naruto finally spoke, his blue eyes glaring in to Sai's black ones.

"That fake smile... get rid of it," He growled, "We're your friends. Don't hide from us. We're here to help you."

"Please, Sai..." Sakura pleaded, then the three were interrupted by Yamato's voice.

"Oi! Sakura! Naruto! Sai! A new mission!"

Naruto turned his back to Sai, then jumped out the window to Yamato, who was waiting for them. Sakura cast a worried glance at Sai then followed Naruto, the last team member quietly followed after them, his pace a bit slower than usual.

"What's the new mission?" Naruto asked Yamato, crossing his arms. I want ramen... he thought.

Yamato waited for the whole team to assemble until he sighed then scratched his head, "Naruto, Sakura... don't freak out about this but... Sasuke's been spotted..."

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed, smiling.

"...kissing a girl," Yamato finished off.

Team 7 blinked at Yamato rapidly in surprise.

"**HUH**?" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison.

* * *

><p>Sakura cracked her knuckles, a evil aura surrounding her. Her Inner Sakura screamed: <strong>Let's go find her! Let me kill her! Who dares to kiss Sasuke?<strong>

Naruto shuddered, feeling a dangerous aura near him. He desperately averted his gaze from Sakura, treasuring his sweet dreams more than his nightmares.

"So... where's Sasuke now?" He asked.

"Actually, it seems like he was taken hostage by the girl... the place is sealed, but we found their location..." Yamato trailed off.

"Let's go then, and save Sasuke!"Naruto crowed, punching his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" Sakura joined him. The Inner Sakura cackled: **And I get to kick that girl's butt!**

Sai merely nodded, his thoughts elsewhere again.

* * *

><p>The ANBU who were secretly watching Sasuke and the girl from afar, were unconscious, some blood splattered on their capes. Team 7 and Yamato were aghast by what they saw.<p>

"The ANBU... were all defeated!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

Sai walked over to one of the fallen ninjas then briefly inspected his body. They were only knocked out, not injured. The blood was probably just for show, giving times for whoever dealt with them to escape.

"Looking for me?" A sweet voice sounded from the trees above the four ninjas. A masked girl leaned against the trunk of the wood, her black hair tied back loosely. She was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck top that revealed the outline of her waist, slightly baggy black pants, and high heels. Her top was white and small bags were strapped around her hips.

Naruto pointed to the girl, yelling, "Who are you?"

She ignored his question, "You are looking for Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

Her gaze shifted over the four Konoha shinobi, and a sharp pang stabbed in to her heart when she sawhim. She grit her teeth, thinking, _Why...is he here?_

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"He's-" The girl started to reply, then a thundering roar headed towards them, a large explosion shaking the ground as blasts of fire were shot randomly in different directions, but mostly to them.

"Sasuke's pissed..." She muttered to herself, then tensed, ready to escape, but turned her gaze just in time to see a large fireball heading for the Konoha shinobi.

"Dammit!" the masked girl swore to herself then performed multiples of seals with her hands, "Ice wall technique!"

Large walls of ice blocked the fireball from approaching the village ninjas. She quickly made more seals with her hands, "Snow blizzard justu!"

A huge snowstorm crashed at the ninja's, cooling the flames and making the whole area dreadfully cold. The girl could sense Sasuke coming nearer, then she dove down to the ground, ready for the next move.

"What's going on?" Naruto shielded his face from the blasts of snow, then he felt a sharp jab at the back of his neck, and the whole world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke

Naruto woke up to see the masked ninja take off her mask, to reveal a pretty, black haired girl looking down at him, and one bright red sharigan eye. He immediately jumped up to his feet, backing away.

"Sasuke? Since when were you a girl? And why is your hair so long?" He yelled out, surprised at Sasuke's sudden feminine looks.

"Sasuke? Uchiha? Do I look like him?" The girl muttered back, her face and voice clearly expressing annoyance.

Naruto peered closer at her face and jumped back again, having seen that face before. One eye had sharigan while the other was a greyish-blue colour. A pale face, and black, long hair, with lengthy side bangs loosely covering the non-sharigan eye.

"You're that girl from the drawing! Sai's drawing!"He exclaimed, pointing his finger at her, "And...you... kissed...Sasuke..." he faded off, a blush creeping across his face.

"Huh? Since when did I kiss him? The closest contact ever was when we tried to defeat each other using genjustu and our foreheads nearly collided," A frown was evident on her face.

"Ah...haha...hahahaha..." Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"You should thank me... if I wasn't there, those black fire balls would've killed you..."

"Black fire?"

"Amateratsu... only the user is able to stop it..." She replied, sighing as she looked down at her hands.

"Why did you save me?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling bad, noticing the girl's sad face.

"I need help...from you... Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox."

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face, insanely happy that someone was asking HIM for help. "Just tell me, Naruto-sama, anything! I'll help ya!" He exclaimed, jabbing his thumb at his chest.

"Please! Help me go back to Konoha!" The girl kneeled down to him and bowed as she pleaded.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked rapidly, "Why?"

"I..." The girl blushed deeply, "I want to go back to Sai's side!"

* * *

><p>"Uh..." Naruto looked down at the girl on her knees, not knowing what else to say, "What's your relationship with him?"<p>

"You've.. heard about Shin, right? Sai's brother..."

Naruto nodded quickly.

"We... Sai, Shin and I...we were best friends.. but then... Shin died and Sai forgot about his emotions... and I... left them... and...do you know the feeling when you love someone so much, but it feels likes that person is growing farther and farther away from you and you have nothing else to grab on to?"

Naruto blinked slowly, thinking about Sakura and her feelings for Sasuke, then nodded again.

"Exactly, so...could you please help me?" The girl looked up at Naruto, her greyish blue and red eyes gazing in to his blue ones.

"Uh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Please?"The girl's eyes almost sparkled and tears welled up in her eyes. The cutest face ever.

"Fine," Naruto muttered, then asked, "By the way, what's your name?"

The tears stopped, and she smirked, "I'm-"

Suddenly, the large rock that the girl used to block the entrance of the cave that Naruto and she was in broke down. A roaring tigeress emerged from the ruins, shaking her fist.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, steam almost running out of her ears.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping towards her, but felt a strong grip on his pant leg. He turned around to see the black haired girl sliding her mask back on, but someone's foot knocked it out of her hands, crushing it. Sai looked down at the girl, his gaze cold.

"What did you do to Naruto?" He asked, his voice sharp and dangerous.

"S-Sai..." she stammered, her eyes wide.

"Sai, watch out!" Yamato yelled, and sharp crackles of lighting pierced the air as Sasuke's chidori pierce the space that Sai had just been.

Sasuke Uchiha smirked at Sai, who had narrowly escaped the attack. His sharigan eyes glowed, the chidori still crackling in his right hand.

"You're lucky I missed on purpose," Sasuke uttered. He then turned to the girl still kneeling on the ground, giving her a quick glare as a signal.

The girl got up, her hair blowing lightly in the breeze. "Aw, Sasuke... don't be like that..." She smirked, pointing at Naruto, and murmured, "Goodbye."

A small snowflake of ice that had been attached to Naruto's back enlarged rapidly, the ice enveloping Naruto's body, freezing him to the ground.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sakura yelled, dashing forward, straight-on to the black haired girl who had set the ice trap.

In a flash, the girl with one sharigan eye was behind Sakura, planting another snowflake on her back. The snowflake enlarged rapidly, the edges growing out to Sakura's arms, then freezing them. Ice gathered at the black haired girl's arm, sharpening in to a long sword. Stepping on the back of Sakura to hold her down, she grinned, looking at Naruto from the corner of her eye, pointing her arm-blade to Sakura's neck.

"My name is Yuki, the Snow Woman," Yuki smirked, but was interrupted by long arms of wood erupting from the ground and reaching out to grab her.

"Yamato, wait!" Sakura stopped him, rising from the ground, her arms still frozen and quite useless, being so heavy and numb, "It's my fight."

Yuki smirked, then wagged her finger at the pink haired girl, ready to take her on. Suddenly, the ice around Naruto cracked, then brok apart as Yuki let her focus drop from him. She licked her lips, ready to strike again at Sakura with her arm-ice blade. As soon as Naruto was freed, he hurried to help Sakura, but Sasuke's chidori approached him with lightning speed, his sharigan eyes focused on Naruto.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto yelled, countering with a rasengan.

Yuki clashed with Sakura and her frozen arms, driving the pink haired brat back as her ice blade grew closer to striking her in the heart. Sakura punched Yuki's shoulder with all of her strength. This punch usually drove opponents flying in to the air, but Yuki simply blocked it with her free, bare hand.

"Is that everything you got?" She asked, then muttered, "You have no right to be fighting along side Sai with such feeble skills!"

"Huh?" Sakura blurted out, startled.

Yuki used that chance to thrust her ice blade straight at Sakura's chest, foreseeing the blood dripping down the clear, smooth ice. Sai grabbed Yuki's wrist from behind her, bringing it close to him as he pointed his short sword at her back. Kicking Naruto away, Sasuke dashed over to Yuki and Sai, pulling the girl away by her waist, then carrying her outside of the cave.

Outside, Sasuke set her down and they both disappeared with a flash, leaving behind only faint traces of tears from Yuki's eyes. All of the ice shattered in to dust, freeing Sakura's arms.

"What was that about?" Naruto wondered, rubbing the place where Sasuke kicked him. Yamato didn't say anything, and Sai only stared at his hands, clenching, then relaxing them again.

"Who was that girl? How come she's so strong?" Sakura growled, enraged.

A soft chuckle was heard, which grew into laughter. Yamato, Sakura, and Naruto watched Sai as he laughed, covering his eyes with one hand. He continued to chuckle, then one lonely tear ran down his face.

Sai let the tears run down his face as he laughed, "She's alive..." he whispered, his heavy heart becoming a bit more light, in relief.


	5. Chapter 5: Let it Rain

**OMIGOSH, thank you to the ones who reviewed! Please continue to review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Yuki smiled, cuddling closer to Sai, she placed her hand on his chest as she snuggled into his shoulder, content. She let out a sigh in happiness, then opened her eyes...to see Sasuke glaring down at her, as if to say, <em>What the hell are you doing?<em>

She blinked rapidly, looking down at herself, and nearly screamed. She was leaning onto **SASUKE**'s shoulder and her hand was placed on **SASUKE**'s bare chest, thanks to his ridiculous outfit that his chest is revealing. Yuki shoved herself away from him, blushing. She fixed her hair nervously, "I'm sorry..."

The two of them were quiet for a long moment as Sasuke fixed his shirt. He glared, or gazed, at Yuki again, "Why did you stop me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you stop the Amateratsu from reaching Naruto?" He growled.

"Isn't it only the user who is able to stop his Amateratsu?" She snapped back, slightly annoyed, "You stopped it on purpose, didn't you? Why? You could've just killed all of us and I would be out of your life."

Sasuke didn't say anything, and the two grew quiet again, both not knowing really what to say next.

"That Sai person... you kept looking at him. You also stopped yourself from stabbing him with your blade. You were capable of lengthening your sword and stabbing him in the chest. Why didn't you?" He asked again.

Yuki chuckled softly, then smirked, her back turned to him, "Why? Are you jealous of what relationship we have? Do you like me?" She teased.

Sasuke's hand grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around, then forced her to the ground, sealing her mouth with a kiss. Yuki blinked rapidly, surprised, making no effort to return the kiss, her hands helpless at her sides. He finally separated his lips from hers, both of them slightly panting for air.

"What if I do?" He smirked.

When Yuki didn't say anything in response, he got up, letting her go. Sasuke straightened up, then turned his back to her, heading in to the forest.

"Let's go. I want to finish that fight with Naruto," He said, already disappearing.

Yuki got up, her fingertips pressing against her lips, then trailed after him.

* * *

><p>Team 7 and Yamato were resting in a small, wooden shelter Yamato had built. It was raining outside and night had already fallen. The four Konoha shinobi were gathered around a small lamp that provided light. A shocked look was on all of their face's except for Sai's and Yamato's.<p>

"Do you mean...that girl is a Rank S opponent? And her name is in the bingo books?" Sakura gasped.

"But she looks the same age as us!"Naruto exclaimed, equally surprised.

"She is the same age as us... no, a year younger..." Sai muttered, his face showing slight depression.

Yamato scratched his head, looking down at the bingo book he was holding, "Yuki...part Uchiha, right eye has sharigan, left eyes is normal...element is ice, wind, and water...has kekkei genkai...suddenly disappeared from Konoha before showing true loyalty to ANBU ROOT..." he read.

Naruto turned to Sai, "Hey, but isn't that girl the one in your drawing-"

Branches of ice suddenly stabbed into the sides of the small wooden house, not showing any weakness, and covering all the walls and doors like vines. The whole wooden structure was covered in tough vies of ice, making it look like an overgrown mass of light blue ivy. The ice reached out towards the four shinobi, the sharp points acting as knives, and their long, flexibility acting as ropes. The ice layered more and more onto the walls around, them, making the walls seem to press closer to them. Sakura struck at the ice, but merely made a dent, causing her knuckles to redden and bleed. Naruto thrust his arm in front of her, to stop her from hurting herself. His shadow clone and him were already making a Rasengan. The Rasengan grew bigger, then it almost filled the entire space that was left. With a yell, Naruto struck the place where Sakura dented with his Rasengan, and successfully, created a large hole, to reveal... the masked girl and Sasuke standing outside, in front of them.

"What a fearsome Rasengan..." Yuki complimented, her voice slightly muffled behind her new mask, "But, if it was any smaller than the one you just made, you wouldn't have been able to crush my ice..."

"Sasuke..!"Naruto exclaimed, surprised.

"Sasuke!" Sakura also yelled, then saw Yuki and grew enraged again, "It's you, BITCH!"

Yuki smirked, clearly annoyed. She frowned thinking, _Says the annoying, pink haired slut._

"Naruto... let's see how much stronger you became...by continuing our fight,"Sasuke challenged him, glancing at Yuki, then glaring at Sakura fiercely.

Sakura meeped, then took a step back, startled. Yamato and Sai stood next to Naruto, then took a step forward.

"We are also here. Don't ignore us, "Sai said, staring right at Sasuke.

A soft clink from behind Sai acknowledged the fact that Yuki was not longer in front of them. Three Yuki's, two being clones, stood behind Yamato, Sai, and Saukra, pointing ice blades at their necks.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you three...worthless ninjas," Yuki purred, then the ice blades expanded, creating ice domes over each of Sai, Yamato, and Sakura's heads, sealing them in domes of unbreakable ice. The clones who's hands were on the domes of Yamato, and Sakura smirked as they made sure the ice stayed put, using chakra to seal them. Yuki was guarding Sai's dome, and her eyes were averted from him, only her hand on the dome kept it steady and firm.

"Sakura! Yamato! Sai!"Naruto yelled out, startled.

Yuki smiled at him through the mask, tilting her head as she said sweetly, "I wouldn't keep looking over here if I were you."

Just as the words left her mouth, Sasuke dashed at Naruto from behind, a chidori already sparking in his right hand. Naruto looked behind him just in time to dodge it, then counter with another rasengan.

"**Let me out of here so I can kill you, snow whore**!" Both the Inner and Outer Sakura screamed, as she punched at the dome, trying to get out.

Now Yuki was really pissed, "Snow **whore**?" she growled, leaving Sai's dome and replacing herself with an ice clone to guard him.

She walked to Sakura's dome, the clone that had been guarding her liquifying. Yuki llet her hand enter the ice globe and grabbed Sakura by her hair, forcibly pulling her out, then throwing her at the wooden structure covered by ice. The ice globe containing Sakura shattered, and the Konoha shinobi cried out as she hit the hard, wooden, and ice covered building, falling to the mud covered ground.

Thunder roared from the distance, rain soaking Yuki's hair as she pulled her mask away from her face, then crushing it with her bared hands. "You dare call **me** a **snow whore**?"

"Sakura!" Yamato yelled, then tried to force himself out by crushing wooden fists to the walls of the ice orb.

Sai only looked at the Yuki of the present with horror, not believing his eyes.

"Actually, Sasuke told me not to kill anyone, but I let you out, you know why? So I can **kill you**!"Yuki laughed, another ice blade forming on her arm. She picked up Sakura by her hair again, pressing the blade to the side of her neck.

Sakura couldn't answer, her ribs and left arm fractured from the hit. Blood dripped out of mouth from the bite on her tongue. Just when Yuki was about to slice Sakura's neck open, a voice cried out above the lightning and the walls of ice.

"Yuki! Stop!" Sai yelled out, his fists clenched, "Isn't the one you want to take revenge on me? Not her?"

Yuki dropped Sakura, not minding that the girl fell in to the mud, and turned her gaze to Sai. The ice orb surround him faded away, along with the clone guarding him.

"You're right... I do need to punish you..." She muttered, trudging through the mud, approaching him, "You need to atone...for your sin..." Yuki raised, her blade, ready to strike.

Sai tensed, closing his eyes, ready for the sharp ice to stab into him. Naruto, who was still fighting with Sasuke looked over to see Sakura, motionless on the ground, and Sai, with a blade pointed at his neck. Two tails grew slowly, the massive chakra of the Nine tailed Fox already surrounding him. Sasuke grit his teeth, realizing that Naruto's attention was now on Yuki, he thrust his chidori at Naruto's shoulder. The two tailed Naruto dodged, dashing straight at Yuki's back with incredible speed. Just when he was only a meter away from her, he stopped in his tracks, surprised.

The ice blade on Yuki's arm shattered, her eyes wide in surprise. Guy had crushed the ice blade on her arm, holding onto her arm with his strong grasp. Yuki turned her head to see the one who had armlocked her. Sharigan met sharigan, and Kakashi smiled, "Yo, long time no see!"

* * *

><p>"Kakashi...Hatake..." Yuki growled, glaring at him.<p>

The ice globe surrounding Yamato shattered, along with the clone.

"Yamato... good thing you called me here on time, or you, Sai, and Sakura could have been killed by now," Kakashi said, ignoring Yuki.

Yuki grit her teeth, her sharigan eye staring right at Kakashi's starting to force him in to genjustu. Kakashi glared back, noticing her efforts. He closed his normal eye, then said, "Wake up."

"Me?" She huffed, kicking Guy in the chest, then grabbing on to Kakashi's shirt, tossing him to the ground in front of her, "What do you mean? I'm perfectly awake..."

Naruto grabbed Yuki by the neck, now that Kakashi and Guy were out of the way. The chakra of the Bijuu, or Nine Tailed Fox, burned Yuki's skin, but her face was blank and emotionless.

"Aren't you Sai's friend? Then why are you trying to kill him? Weren't you guys teammates?" He yelled, his claws starting to dig in to Yuki's pale throat.

"Naruto, stop," Kakashi said.

Sai clenched his fists, the mud separated by his nails.

"Team...mates?" Yuki muttered, a frown on her face as she smiled. Tears welled up in her non-Sharigan eye, slowly falling down her left cheek.

Sasuke kicked Naruto away from her, forcing Naruto to release his grip on Yuki. Yuki smiled, blood trickling down her neck from the cuts. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, then kissed him fully on the lips.

"Nope. Sasuke's my teammate now," Yuki grinned, but the tears were still falling from her left eye, not stopping even though she was smiling. The two of them retreated, leaving behind only faint traces of fire and ice.

* * *

><p>"Naruto..." Sai finally spoke, "You have no right to hurt Yuki like that."<p>

The tails disappeared, leaving the human Naruto behind. He stared at Sai, dumbfounded, "What do you mean? She was about to kill you!"

The patters of the heavy rain continued as the long moment of silence grew.

"Because I... love her...but... I forced her to leave me... by... forgetting my emotions..." Sai muttered as the shinobi around him, just gazed down at him, not saying anything, "I love her..."


	6. Chapter 6: Blood

**Please review and check out my other story "Kawaii Blood"! It needs reviews and comments!**

* * *

><p>"You went overboard..." Sasuke muttered, his arms crossed as he glared at Yuki. They were at one of the Akatsuki bases.<p>

"So? She pissed me off..." Yuki muttered, glaring right back at him defiantly, her fists clenched.

"I told you not to do anything but hold them off, not try to kill them or use me as an excuse to get out of your own problem! Useless..." He growled in fury.

Yuki smirked, her short temper reacting again, "Oh, so you love that pink haired brat who called me a snow whore! You know what? If you think I'm so useless, just kill me like you tried to kill Karin! It's better off for me to be dead anyways!" She yelled back, fed up with him bossing her around.

"Well, you keep thinking about that Sai person! I know how you look at him!"

"You're not Sai! You're Sasuke, okay? You're not Itachi, or Madara, you're Sasuke! Don't ever try to be like anyone else! Especially not Sai!" Yuki argued.

"You love him, don't you? You love Sai?" A dark expression shadowed Sasuke's face.

Yuki opened her mouth for a retort, then closed it again, repeatedly doing the same thing but no words coming out. She finally closed, her mouth, taking a step back, she blinked slowly. Bad move. Just when she opened them again, she was lost in Sasuke's genjutsu, unable to break free. Sasuke caught Yuki before she hit the ground, gently placing her on the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes..." He muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>"OWWWW!" Sakura screamed as the medical nin bandaged her wounds as gently as possible. A couple of her ribs were fractured, and one of her arms were broken. It had already been a week since Yuki had beat her to that state, but the bones needed mending.<p>

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I've been better..." She muttered.

"So... about Yuki and Sasuke..." Kakashi started.

"Yuki's from Konoha, right?" Naruto questioned.

"Sai, do you perhaps know the lengths of her skills and strength?" Yamato asked.

"She... has killed since the age of 11, being in the ROOT, and I remember her trying to kill me when she thought I was a danger to Shin and a part of the Uchiha clan, whom she hated. After she left a few years ago, I don't know how she trained or even survived..." Sai shook his head.

"Since the age of 11?" Naruto gaped, "No wonder why she is an S Class criminal..."

Sai glared at him when he mentioned that Yuki was a criminal. Naruto put both of his hands in the air as a response, as if to say "sorry".

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. Sasuke hadn't even actually fought until the age of 13, but a female ninja with one Sharigan eye who had killed people since the age of 11? This was going to be a pain...

"Then... she should be safe then, right? Because she has more experience in fighting than Sasuke..." Yamato trailed off.

An ANBU rushed into the hospital room, his speaking fast and quick, "Sai! It's Yuki... she... and Sasuke..."

Sai immediately ran to the ANBU, telling him to lead him to where she was, then the two of them left. Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto quickly followed just as a nurse came in.

"I'll bring Sasuke back to you! I promise!" Naruto called out as he left.

Sakura only sighed, wishing that she could also run off with them.

* * *

><p>Yuki was lying in a small bed, her eyes focused on the rock wall in front of her. She pulled the blankets tightly to her body, trying to go to sleep. The door behind her slowly opened and Orochimaru's shadowy figure appeared through the opening.<p>

"What is it, Orochimaru?" She sighed, wanting to go back to Konoha.

"You have a new friend," He replied.

She laughed, "New friend? Bullshit."

Yuki turned herself around and got up so that she could see Orochimaru and the boy standing next to him. As soon as her eyes met the boy's, she felt the tug of his genjustu trying to pull her in, to prove that he is stronger. Yuki smirked, admiring his guts, and attacked him with a genjutsu of her own, her eyes searching deep into his heart and rummaging for his greatest fears and then showing them to him. The boy growled, pulling back, taking a step away from her. Yuki approached him, them smiled. At least she knew his name and where his powers were at the limit.

"Hello, Sasuke..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was waiting for them to arrive, Yuki's motionless body at his feet. They were next to a river, the forest behind them.<p>

Sai and the ANBU appeared in front of Sasuke, followed by Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto. The ANBU burst into sparks, being only a lightning clone made by Sasuke. Only Naruto was surprised that the ANBU was fake, while the others had already realized this before. Stupid Naruto.

Sai looked down at Yuki's motionless body, then glared back up at Sasuke, "What happened to her? She's not dead."

"She's in a deep genjutsu, made by me. She doesn't even know where she is, or what's happening around her," Sasuke replied, "But, if I do this..." He slid his blade out of its sheathe, then raised it above Yuki's body, the tip pointing down, straight at her heart.

Sai darted to Yuki's side, retrieving her body, then returned to Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto, his arms around Yuki. Naruto blinked rapidly, then felt warm inside as he watched Sai's actions, seeing a change in Sai's supposedly disappeared emotions.

"Are you...trying to pick a fight?" Sai questioned, tilting his head, wondering whether he said it right or not.

"Exactly," Sasuke smirked, then dashed at Sai with full speed, his blade in front of him, ready to strike.

"Take care of Yuki please," Sai muttered to the other three, then also ran towards Sasuke, unsheathing his short sword. The two blades clashed and the battle had begun.

"...What should we do?"Yamato asked Kakashi, who was seemingly the second in command for now after Sai, who was taking charge.

"We wake Yuki up," Kakashi smiled, placing a hand on Yuki's forehead.

Naruto nodded, and did the same, and Yamato placed his hand over Naruto's. Together, they pushed their chakra into Yuki, trying to wake her up from Sasuke's genjustu.

* * *

><p>"Who implanted that sharigan eye into you?" Sasuke asked.<p>

Yuki was sitting on a small stool, sharpening her daggers. She looked up at Sasuke, "Orochimaru."

Sasuke became silent for a while, then said, "Yuki, do you love me?"

Yuki chuckled softly, then smiled at Sasuke. She reached up and pinched his cheeks, "Baka," she replied, leaving it at that.

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up with a start, panting heavily and sweat rolling down her forehead. She gazed up at Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato's faces, then groaned, rubbing her head that ached so much.<p>

"What happened..?" She asked, but a loud roar echoed, answering her question.

She immediately sat up, looking around herself, then saw Sasuke's huge Amateratsu giant holding a man. Yuki squinted her eyes to see who the man was, then she drew back, surprised. It was Sai.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed, getting up, ignoring the three shinobi's arms trying to stop her.

Sasuke's sharigan eyes were now bleeding, tears of blood trickling down his face. He cackled loudly, the laugh echoing in Yuki's ears. His chidori blade started to lengthen, pointed at Sai's struggling figure. Yuki stumbled towards them as fast as she could. The only thing she saw were Sasuke, Sai, and the chidori blade that grew sharper and longer as the seconds passed Yuki finally arrived at the place. She opened her arms out wide, jumping in front of Sasuke, overjoyed that she had succeeded. I made it! I made it! I made-

Yuki's thoughts stopped as Sasuke's blade pierced her, the point ripping through her body and coming out the other end. Her knees started to buckle and her arms grew slightly limp as the blood trickled down the blade to meet Sasuke's hands. Sasuke's eyes widened, the tears of blood staining his cheeks, then new tears washing them away. The pure tears of shock. Yuki smiled softly, reached out her hands as he slid the sword out of her body.

She pinched his cheeks, "Baka," she muttered, then fell limp into Sai's arms, who had escaped from the Amateratsu giant that had now dispersed.

Sasuke took several steps back, his eyes wide and alarmed.

"Sasuke..." Sai started to say, but he had already disappeared into the forest, leaving Yuki's bleeding body lying still in Sai's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Why?

**Warning: Some funny yet a bit innapropriate stuff. Be aware :P not much coarse language though**

* * *

><p>Yuki blinked open her eyes to see a blank, white ceiling. She looked down to see white sheets, white mattress, white clothes, white bandages...white bandages? Yuki threw the blankets aside and stared down at herself, stripping the top part of the scrubs off to see her whole chest bandaged and her breasts tightly wrapped to her slim body. No wonder why my boobs hurt so much... and they're big too... Yuki thought, slowly pushing herself up, wincing in pain as she did so.<p>

She looked around herself, and her eyes softened, realizing she was at the Konoha Hospital, the last place she ever visited since she left, and the place where Shin died. Her nonchalant, content mood was immediately lowered below zero when she saw the pink haired brat beside her. Sakura stared back at her with the same disgust.

"Put your shirt back on!"She screamed.

"Eh?" Yuki looked down at herself, realizing now that the only thing that covered the top part of her body were bandages wrapped over her chest. She smirked, "Why? You jealous of these?" Yuki pointed down at her breasts.

Sakura's face immediately grew pale, "Hell no! Why would I be jealous of your boobs?"

"Cause you're chest is so flat it looks like those small bumps don't even fit into an A cup," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed, pissed, and embarrassed about her small boobs.

"Anyways, how long was I out of it?"

"A week."

"Wow... I slept a lot," Yuki muttered, slumping a slight bit, then she straighted up at the speed of a bullet when pain erupted from her wound. Just then, the fifth Hokage and her assistant entered the room.

Yuki blinked rapidly, then she smiled, "Tsunade-chi!"

"It's the first time I'm meeting you..." Tsunade stared at the wounded girl with a weird look.

"Oh... I don't really care~!" Yuki spread her arms out wide, laughing, then she bent over and started coughing when her chest started to hurt again.

"Did the nurses give her any alcohol?" The hokage asked her assistant, Shizune.

"No, I think it is the cause of shock," she whispered back.

"Ah... Anyways, this is a serious matter, Snow girl!"Tsunade exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Better than snow whore..." Yuki muttered quietly, glaring at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

"Sasuke... tell me about him!" Tsunade demanded bluntly.

"Him? Okay... I'll tell you everything... since he's not here to kill me if I say this..." Yuki smiled brightly.

The air suddenly grew tense, but Tsunade was the only one who was giving Yuki a blank look, having a bad feeling about her smile.

"He's an irresponsible, bossy, emo jerk who is also a sadist and likes stabbing people with his chidori and has an older brother complex. In other words, he has no good qualities other than his face," Yuki's expression was so bright and happy that it was like a sun in the middle of the fog of disbelief. She let out a content sigh, "I wanted to say that for so long!"

Tsunade yelled, "WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Shizune cried out.

"Really? Thank goodness!" Yuki giggled, then rolled around on the bed, her happy mood extreme, "It feels good to be free!"

The three other shinobi just stared at the personality-changed girl. All of the positive images of a cool, strong, confident, cold as ice shinobi girl were shattered.

"But..." Yuki muttered, and stopped rolling, "Aren't you being selfish? The ones who want to bring Sasuke to Konoha. It's just the same thing as bringing a wild dog to your home then ending up throwing it away. Do you seriously think everything will be fine after he returns to the Hidden Leaf? To him, there's nothing worse than losing family. Isn't Konoha the ones who started it in the first place?" She glared at the hokage and Sakura, her voice hostile and dark.

"But that doesn't mean that he can't come back!" Naruto suddenly burst in, "We're friends so we have to stick up for each other!"

Yuki was slipping her scrub shirt back on when Naruto came in. She gazed at him with a dull look, "Who came up with that bullshit?"

Sai trailed in after Naruto, adding on to what he said, "Being friends... that bond.. is important."

The happy, warm air suddenly became cold and gloomy as soon as Sai stepped into the room. Yuki's face changed from a bright, shining sun to a stony, dark moon. She looked over at Tsunade and asked, "So, what's going to happen to me now? Am I staying?"

"Team 7 will be accompanying you throughout the day. It is their responsibility because they're the ones who came here."

The air became even colder as she said those words. As Yuki's face darkened, her expression grew scary and hostile. She sighed, then climbed out of the hospital bed.

"Fine," she muttered, and started to strip, taking her top off first.

"WE'RE STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" Naruto screamed, his face a bright red.

Yuki gazed at Naruto's red face for a second then her view turned to Sai's who's face was a deeper red. She blinked rapidly, then sighed, blushing a slight bit herself, "Fine. I'll go find a washroom and change there... Where are my clothes?"

Shizune handed her some. Yuki stared at her for a long while, then left the room, "Meet me outside."

* * *

><p>Yuki stepped out of the hospital wearing a loose white blouse and jeans. She stared at Naruto and Sai for a long moment, then sighed, letting her hair that was tied up loose from the elastic she tied it in. Yuki started to walk confidently to the training grounds in a forest nearby.<p>

Naruto hurriedly sped up to her, while Sai lagged a bit behind, "Where are you going?"

"I-" she started to say, but was interrupted by three shinobi approaching them.

"Hi, Naruto! Who's that girl?" Ino called out. She was with her teammates Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Oh, she's-"

"I'm Sasuke's ex-girlfriend," Yuki smirked. Just by looking at Ino, she could tell that she was one of Sasuke's followers.

"What?" Ino snapped, suddenly growing pissed.

"Well, I'm Shikamaru, this is Ino, and that guy eating chips is Chouji. You are Yuki, the Snow Woman, right?" Shikamaru stepped in before Ino could explode with anger.

"Hmm... you're a chounin... what you mean that fat-" Yuki's words were cut off by Naruto who covered her mouth with his hand.

"That word is taboo! Don't ever say that to Chouji, or-"Naruto whispered.

"What did you call me?" Chouji growled.

Yuki pulled Naruto's hand away and said, "That's right. Fatty."

That made him snap. Chouji grew into a massive ball and he rolled with incredible speed towards Yuki. She tilted her head, her expression unconcerned. Shikamaru clapped his hands together in order to stop him with his shadow jutsu, but Yuki just stopped the rapidly spinning ball with one finger.

"That's not such a smart choice, Chouji. If you continue, I can just make you into a block of ice and throw you into the ocean. That would be fun, right?" Yuki grinned.

Immediately, Chouji shrunk back then started to hurriedly eat his chips again. Naruto and Shikamaru just blinke rapidly in surprise, but Ino was elsewhere.

"Hey Sai! Are you free? Wanna go on a date with me?" Ino grabbed Sai's arm and cuddled against him.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji heard a loud crack coming from Yuki, but Ino and Sai seemed oblivious to it.

"...Date?" Sai gave her a blank look.

"Yeah, I'm free today-" Ino stopped then yelled in pain when Yuki had grabbed onto her long ponytail and pulled her away from him.

"You...!"Yuki growled.

"Stop it, Yuki," Sai commanded, his facial expression suddenly growing serious.

"What?"

"Don't hurt my friends," He stated, tugging Ino's arm and pulling her away from Yuki.

"Your friends...? Then if friends are that important, aren't we still friends? Besides, you're the one who made me leave-"

"You should go visit Shin's grave," he interrupted her.

"Why does that come up all the sudden? Why are you suddenly talking about Shin?"

"Don't you love him?"

Yuki stared at him with disbelief, unable to answer. Sai let go of Ino and left, "Naruto, please accompany Yuki without me."

Tears started to well up in Yuki's eyes as she gaze at Sai's retreating figure, "You idiot... that's what you've been thinking all this time?"

Ino, Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru couldn't do anything but stand and watch her break down into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, please review! TT^TT i miss your reviews...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Remember me

"Hello, Shin... long time no see... except the last time I saw you, you were in your deathbed," Yuki smiled, chucking softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She gazed down at Shin's grave in front of her, and she placed her hand on the stone, her fingers tracing over his name. Flowers made of ice produced beneath her hands, a whole bouquet placed on the stone. Naruto stood behind her, silently watching. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru had already left, and there was only the two shinobi and a few other mourners in the graveyard.

Yuki stood up, then turned to face Naruto. The tears were still stained on her face, but she had stopped crying.

"Naruto... does Sai... like anyone?"

"Like?"

"I mean, love. Like a crush."

"Not sure..."

"Heh..." Yuki smirked, " So he really did throw away his emotions... Where does he live?"

"Uh...why?" Naruto asked, giving her a weird look.

"I'm just going to ask him something."

* * *

><p>"Sai! Sai! OPEN UP!" Yuki yelled at the door.<p>

No one answered from the other side of the door. Yuki turned to Naruto who was standing beside her, "This is his place, right?"

Naruto nodded, slowly.

"Good. Step back a bit..." Yuki advised him then pulled her right arm back and punched a hole straight through the wooden door. Slowly, she pulled her fist out of the whole then peered into it to see Sai's slightly annoyed and pissed off face. Yuki smiled at him while Naruto gave Sai his "I'm so sorry" look.

"Open the door, Sai," Yuki said.

"No."

"Fine. Then answer my question like this..." Yuki paused, then continued, "I'm going to ask you again. What is Shin to you? What am I to you?"

Sai glared at Yuki through the hole in the door, "Nothing."

"Bullshit," Yuki swore, "You still have my picture, don't you?"

"Why do you care? You love Shin."

"Holy...crap, you're dumb. I don't," Yuki growled.

"Go back to Sasuke."

"Fine... I will... after you beat me in a fight. The battle we never had, let's have it right now."

"Your wound..."

"You shouldn't be worrying about that," She smiled then turned to Naruto, "Where's the nearest training ground?"

"But your condition-" Naruto started.

"I'm fine. I'll last," Yuki interrupted him.

"Sai, are you sure about this?"Naruto questioned his teammate.

"It's not my life that's in danger."

Yuki smirked at Sai, "It will be soon."

* * *

><p>"Ready... and start!" Naruto cried out.<p>

Yuki stepped back, her normal eye closed and her sharigan eye wide open. She covered her healing wound with ice so that it is more guarded than the other parts of her body. Sai rushed forwards, using his twin lion ink beast jutsu to attack Yuki. The kunoichi reached her hands towards the ink beasts and they froze up in place, then shattered. Yuki darted to the side, then aimed a punch at Sai's right shoulder, bringing her fist down with all her might. Just at that moment, her wound started to cry out in pain, begging her to stop moving. Her punch grew frail and missed its mark, and a shuriken grazed her cheek when she turned her face just in time to miss it.

Ice started to clump around Yuki's left hand and sharp spikes grew all around it. Yuki swung her left arm at him, but her wound shrieked in pain once more, stopping her in her tracks, and only to be kicked away by Sai.

"Dammit..." Yuki swore under her breath, her feet skidding to a stop. She glared up at Sai, then placed her left hand over her normal eye, pushing chakra into her sharigan.

Sai stepped back, surprised by the sudden hit of sharigan, and the light disappeared from the world, leaving him alone in the wrath of Yuki's sharigan genjutsu.

* * *

><p>"Sai... Sai..." a voice called out to him.<p>

"Who are you?" Sai asked the darkness, only to be heard by deaf ears.

Suddenly, a small spark of light spread out in front of him, enveloping the whole space around him. A young, black haired girl with different coloured eyes was collapsed on the dirty ground, sobs shaking her body. The two of them were in a forest, rain pouring down on their heads. Sai slowly approached the girl, and was only a meter away from her when the girl looked up. Yuki's frightened, and hurt eyes stared up at him, her tears mixed with the rain.

"Yu...Yuki?" Sai whispered.

"Yuki," a voice said, footsteps approaching them.

"O..Orochimaru..." the young Yuki sniffed.

Sai turned to see the Sanin standing next to him.

"Come. Come to me. I will make you strong. You will be the most powerful kunoichi in the world. Come back. Forget about Konoha," Orochimaru commanded.

"Forget? So you want me to forget about the people who took me away from you. Me, your precious experiment for the sharigan and kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan," the young girl growled.

"That could be true... but, you want power, don't you?"

"Power... yes, power... forget... I cannot... but... that Uchiha boy you want to train... he'll be lonely, won't he?" Yuki smirked, a whole new light appearing in her eyes. It was the light of revenge.

The scene shifted to one of an earlier time, before Shin had died. Yuki and Shin were sparring each other in an empty clearing.

"Ha! You've gotten better!"

"I know I have!" Yuki teased him, throwing a kunai at his head.

Shin dodged the kunai and threw one of his at Yuki, which she caught.

"Yuki, who do you love?" Shin asked her.

"We are not supposed to have emotions in ROOT."

"It's Sai, isn't it?"

Yuki didn't say anything for a while, her fist clenched around the kunai. She abruptly threw it back at Shin, which landed right at his feet.

"I... I do... I do love him... so what?" Yuki glared up at him, her cheeks flaring.

Shin blinked rapidly, then he grinned, tackling Yuki and hugging her tightly, "Aww, you're so cute!"

"GET OFF YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, punching him up into the air, making him fly around twenty meters away from her.

"Ouch..." Shin laughed, rubbing his cheek.

The scene shifted again, leaving the dumbfounded Sai to wake up from the genjutsu. He turned to Yuki, who was collapsed on the ground, clutching her wound.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, hurriedly running to her side.

"I... I'll take her to the hospital," Sai said, approaching them and picking Yuki up gently.

"I'll get Tsunade," Naruto nodded, then dashed off.

Sai pressed his cheek to Yuki's forehead. Her chest panted heavily, and sweat rolled on her skin. Sai headed towards the Konoha hospital, carrying Yuki close to his body.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki..." he whispered softly. Yuki's breathing seemed to slow and calm at his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I haven't uploaded for this story in such a long time... TT^TT<strong>

**Yuki: huh...**

**Me: Please review if you want more of Double Edged Heart!**

**Yuki: Review! *blushing***

**Me: aww... so cute... *hugs Yuki, then is punched away* TT^TT**


	9. Chapter 9: Fox

"She's too dangerous..."

"Who knows what she and Sasuke are planning?"

"They both have Uchiha blood..."

"She could be using her wound as an excuse to infiltrate our village..."

"Didn't she come from Konoha in the first place?"

"She might be just like Sasuke Uchiha... a traitor..."

"SILENCE!" Tsunade commanded, finally quieting the whispers of the council. The hokage took in a deep breath then demanded, "So? What do you think we should do with Yuki?"

"Death. Death is the most reasonable."

"No. We have to keep her alive to use as bait to capture Sasuke Uchiha!"

"We have to interrogate her first!"

"Blind her. Take away her sight and her sharigan powers. Then we will be safe from her."

"Torture."

"Lock her in jail."

"Make her spit out Sasuke's plans, then release her. Let her die in the hands of Uchiha."

"Brand her."

"I suggest we let her live in our village and become one of our shinobi," Tsunade sighed.

"What? But Tsunade-sama, she's an S-Rank kunoichi! A criminal!" one of the council protested.

"But she never hurt a ninja from our village before, did she?" Tsunade questioned the protester.

"That doesn't mean anything. It's obvious she's a criminal, powerful, too. I heard your pupil, Sakura Haruno, was nearly killed by Yuki. The traitor could even stop Haruno-san's fist easily with one hand!" another stated.

"That just proves how useful she will be to us," the hokage answered.

"What? Tsunade-sama, we're about to go into war!"

"Remember, Yuki almost cut her own life string by protecting one of our shinobi, Sai," Tsunade said.

"I don't understand..."

"That means she was, and still is, strongly and emotionally attached to that shinobi. If we keep Sai by our side, Yuki will willingly grow closer to us and become one of our most loyal and powerful jonin," the fifth hokage continued.

"But Sasuke-"

"Did Sasuke ever risk his life for Naruto or Sakura after he left Konoha?" Tsunade cut him off.

The council grew silent, not able to admit they were wrong.

"Do the majority of you agree that Yuki's life will be spared? That we will interrogate her first, and then allow her to live a life as a kunoichi of Konoha?" Tsunade questioned the council.

The reply was a nod from most of the members.

"Good. I will treat Yuki's wounds now," The fifth hokage rose then left the room, leaving baffled members of the council in her wake.

* * *

><p>"Idiot. You fought when your body is in this state?" Tsunade scolded the girl as she re wrapped her bandages.<p>

"He pissed me off..." Yuki muttered, annoyed, then she smirked, "So you don't feel awkward at all when you see a girl's boobs right in front of you?"

"We're girls. There's nothing to be awkward about."

"True," Yuki shrugged, then winced, the wound on her chest throbbing in pain.

"The council made their choice," Tsunade added.

"So I'm gonna die?"

"No. You'll stay here, as long as you answer some questions."

"You know... Sasuke never told me of his plans. The thing is, he never really had any," Yuki confessed.

"...huh?"

"It's Madara who's the brain master, and he disgusts me so we barely talk. I'm just a pawn in his game. It's Madara and Sasuke who are the big bosses on their side. There is no point in interrogating me."

"And... is this the truth?" the fifth hokage questioned.

"Sure thing. My sharigan eye holds all of my important memories. Unless you want some of that, feel free to stab my eye out. If not, there's no difference since the sharigan is already like a double edged sword anyways. Also, I'm warning you, all memories from my sharigan eye aren't what you're looking for. You can check my brain if you want... Yamanaka, was it?," Yuki grinned.

"Huh. Your hobby is to peer into other people's minds. No limit to violation of privacy," Tsunade finished with the bandages then headed for the door, "Don't get into any more fights until your wound is healed. I'll bring Yamanaka over later," and she left.

The black haired girl slipped on a shirt, and then she hugged her knees to her chest. Blood started to ooze out of her sharigan eye and tears of blood ran down her right cheek. She wiped the blood with her sleeve, then muttered, "Sure thing. There's not much time left for me to live, anyways."

"Are you alright?" a voice sounded from near her. Yuki looked to the side then relaxed a bit, realizing it was only Sakura.

"Oh, right. You're here too," she growled.

"Your right eye is bleeding..." Sakura stated.

"So? What does it have to do with you? Don't you hate me?"

"It's the same as Sasuke-"

"Oh, that's right. You're also one of his fangirls. You know what? I can tell you and that Ino girl love Sasuke, oops, I mean "used" to love for the blonde, but Sasuke will never turn his face towards you again. Not the way you want him to," Yuki muttered.

"What-"

"It's useless to fall in love with him, or hope he will come back. His heart is full of only revenge."

"How can you say that about Sasuke?" Sakura yelled back.

"I probably understand his feelings more than you do. Actually, I'm positive about it," Yuki grumbled then she turned away from the pink haired girl and lied down, covering herself with the white blankets, "I'm going to sleep, so don't make a fuss."

"It's always your way, isn't it? Your life, the way you talk to people, everything! You always go your own tempo! You're just a sly fox!"

"Thanks. I think foxes are cute, too," Yuki smirked, annoyance crawling up her skin. She wiped the blood off her cheek again when the tears from her right eye started to run, and then she shut her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yuki!<strong>

**Yuki: What**

**Me: Congratulate me!**

**Yuki: Why?**

**Me: It's my birthday!**

**Yuki: So? When do I get to fight again?**

**Me: *sigh* you're hurt, so you can't..**

**Yuki: WHAT? *air grows cold and ice grows over my feet* Let me fight, or else!**

**Me: I created you!**

**Yuki: I don't care.**

**Me: TT^TT please review and save me from Yuki's wrath...**


	10. Chapter 10: Bloody Snow

"Yuki... Yuki..!" A voice whispered to her, calling her out of her sleep. Sensing chakra different from hers or Sakura's, Yuki raised her arm to the body of chakra, ice starting to shape on her hand like a blade.

"It's me, Yuki. It's Sai," the voice muttered again and Yuki blinked open her eyes to see Sai's face only inches away from her.

"Ah... It...It's only you, Sai," she let out a sigh, relieved, as the ice disappeared and she sat up quietly, rubbing her right eye, "Why are you here? It's still nighttime, isn't it?"

"It's... two in the morning."

"Two in the morning? I'm going back to sleep!" Yuki grumbled, lying back down and pulling the covers over her head.

"I.. need to talk to you..."

"...Huh?"

"Can you come out with me for a second?" Sai pleaded.

Yuki raised her head and glanced at Sakura, who was sound asleep, and nodded, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Yuki stretched out a bit, and shuddered. It was cold in the nighttime, even though she was an ice elemental. She tugged at bit at her scrubs, then looked up at Sai, "So? What did you need to talk about?"<p>

Sai didn't answer and just gave her a blank look. Annoyance started to creep up her skin and Yuki growled, "What is it? You brought me here in the forest, outside of the village! Now, what is it?" she motioned to the dark woods around them.

Sai opened, and closed his mouth, as if he was about to say something, and then finally asked, "I... want... to know... your feelings..."

"Feelings?" Yuki blinked rapidly and her heart skipped a beat as a faint blush rose in her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them, regaining her confidence, "Yeah, I'm annoyed... and cold right now!"

"About Sasuke."

Yuki stared at Sai for a really long while, his black eyes returning the blank gaze. The girl's fists clenched and she smirked.

"You... want to... know.. my... feelings... for …. Sasuke?" she growled.

"Yeah... I-," Sai started to say.

"Idiot! Bastard! Forget it! Don't talk to me again! Ever!" Yuki exclaimed, turning her back to him and starting to walk away.

"Yuki, wait!" Sai called out to her, starting to run after her, but Yuki didn't turn back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Answer my question!"

Yuki wrenched her arm away from him and punched him squarely on the side of the face, causing him to be pushed back. She let her arm fall to her side again and she muttered, "Why do I need to answer a stupid question to a clueless guy like you? You... You are such an idiot! You can't even tell that I was only playing with him! That I only like you-"

Yuki's mouth stopped in its tracks and she quickly covered it with her hands, and turned her back to him again, her body slouched, and her shoulders lifted, as if on guard.

"Forget it... Forget what I said... I'm going back... this place gives me bad memories..." she muttered.

Sai blinked rapidly at Yuki's back, a sharp pain attacking his chest when those words escaped her lips. A warm feeling grew right after the pain, bringing a blush to his cheeks and making him, extremely happy. He thought, _So... what she showed me in her genjutsu... was true... then... she didn't love Shin that way after all? And she doesn't like anyone... but me..._

Yuki glanced back at him and froze, startled, when she saw his whole face a deep red, and her face started to have the same colour. She hit him sharply on the head and said, "Don't think too deeply about it!"

She quickly turned away again and continued her walk to the Hidden Leaf Village when warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around her and held her tightly against their owner. Yuki's heart started to beat fiercely, as if it was going to pump out of her chest. She clutched her hand to her chest, begging for the rapid beating to stop and be silent so that Sai wouldn't hear.

"What..." she whispered.

"I'm... glad... you... don't like Sasuke..." Sai whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.

Yuki blinked rapidly and squealed inwardly to herself, thinking, _Wow... I feel so nervous... it's the first time I've felt like this since I left Konoha many years ago... wait... this doesn't feel right._

"Do you feel happy, too?" Sai asked her.

"Uh... did you get this from a book, Sai? Maybe even a shoujo manga...?"

"Oh. Yeah," he smiled, released her, and pulled out a shoujo manga from his bag, "I read that the guy hugged the girl from behind when she was about to leave when they were alone and the guy had feelings for her and didn't want her to leave."

"I had a feeling... you... got that from... a shoujo... manga..." Yuki said, thinking, _Advantages and disadvantages of being an otaku... Besides, there's no way Sai would be that smooth... and sexy... wait, maybe sexy, but..._

She tilted her head, realizing something and she started, "Hey... does that mean... you..." she froze, stopping her speech, and she pulled Sai close to her, her arms spread out to protect him. Yuki glanced around them, feeling a chakra that she recognized, but was cold, and evil. She didn't move another muscle until she couldn't sense the chakra anymore.

"Is there someone here?" Sai qustioned her.

"No, he's gone...Ah!" Yuki cried out, her hand quickly going to her right eye; her sharigan eye. Tears of blood had started to run out again and her vision blurried for both eyes.

"Yuki!" he reached out his hands to her face, trying to help her, but she pulled away, her hands covering her face now.

"Yuki, what's wrong? What happened to your eye? Show me your face!" Sai demanded.

"No... I... won't... I... can't... see..."Yuki's voice was muffled through her hands.

Sai grabbed her wrists and forcibly tore her hands away from her face, and saw her pale, beautiful face bloodied with tears from her sharigan. Her normal eye was clouded and no light appeared again, as if it was lifeless.

"I look hideous, don't I?"she whispered, "All because of my sharigan..."

"No, you don't-"

"It's going to end soon. This happens often. This happened a lot for Sasuke, too. Let's go back to the village."

"But-"

"Let's go back, Sai!" she said, her voice exasperated and the two of them slowly headed back to Konoha village.

Nearby, a dark figure was leaning against the trunk of a tall tree, watching the couple as they left. His arm's were crossed, and his red sharigan eyes shone brightly from the shadows. Another sharigan eye accompanied it, belonging to a masked man.

"So, Sasuke? Is it agreed we kill her?" Madara asked.

Sasuke nodded, his gaze securely placed on the black haired girl from afar. He muttered, "Soon you'll become blind, Yuki, and then... I... I will destroy you in front of your loved one."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: 0.e<strong>

**Me: *erases her memory from reading the very last part***

**Yuki: *blinks then walks off***

**Me: *turns to readers* Please review and don't keep Yuki waiting for the development between her and Sai!**


	11. Chapter 11: Snow Woman

"Take that!" Sakura yelled out as she punched at the black haired girl.

Yuki smirked, blocking the blows with one hand, "You're still too weak," she said, grabbing the pink haired girl's wrist and throwing her off to the side. Sakura skidded to a stop, putting lots of chakra on the soles of her feet to stop herself. A grin curved up on Yuki face and she clenched one hand into a fist.

"I'll show you real power," she promised, and then punched the ground in front of her with her right hand, causing massive earthquakes, right before the ground started to spilt up. Towers of earth shot out of the ground, the force from her fist causing the ground to have large fissures, as the splitting ground headed straight for Sakura. Sakura bent her knees, already losing her balance, and right before she was about to jump out of the way, Naruto's rasengan burst through and stopped the force from splitting the ground any longer. Naruto then turned to Yuki and darted towards her, another massive rasengan beginning to form on his right palm.

Yuki straightened up and quickly formed multiples of seals, and muttered, "Twin Ice Dragon Jutsu!"

Two dragons of ice grew out from the ground and identically, they both headed straight for Naruto. Just when Naruto was about to throw the rasengan at Yuki, one of the two dragons blocked it with its long, icy neck, then shattered. The other dragon wrapped its long body around Naruto, keeping him still.

"Hey! Let go!" he yelled out.

Right after the words left Naruto's mouth, twin ink lions burst out from nowhere and crushed the ice dragon, disappearing along with it. Sai dashed out of his hiding place behind Yuki, wielding four kunai's in his hands. Yuki, who had already sensed his chakra approaching her from behind, performed multiple of seals again and whispered, "Ice Tiger Claw Jutsu."

Claws of ice grew on her knuckles like blades, four for each hand. They resembled cat claws, but on a human hand and two times longer than the kunai Sai was holding. Yuki spun around, just in time for her hand blades to clash with Sai's kunai. She smirked as the two blades struck each other, edge to edge, holding on until the other shattered. Sai pulled his kunai away from her for a quick second, then struck again and again, Yuki's ice blocking him each time. Her hand blades grew closer to slicing him each time, but her movements were stopped by strong branched of wood erupting from the ground and holding her arms still. The wood snaked up her body, wrapping itself around her until she was securely tied and the ice on her knuckles shattered.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato ran over to where Yuki was standing, the wood now slipping away. Naruto grinned, and put his hands behind his head.

"So? How was it? Was our Team Yamato combo great, or what?" he asked.

"That..." Yuki muttered softly, pausing.

Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Yamato leaned in, excited for her opinion.

Yuki glared at them, a fire lighting up in her eyes and she yelled, "THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"

Naruto, Yamato, and Sakura blinked rapidly in surprise while Sai slowly put earplugs in his ears, which he retrieved from his bag.

"You're lucky that it was me, not Sasuke, Madara, or one of the Akatsuki! Well, I used to be, but... anyways, that's not the point! If I were Sasuke, instead of trapping you, or aiming straight at you, I wouldn't hold back and just kill you all with amateratsu! There was too much hesitation in your movements! There was so much time for me to attack, but I didn't!" she scolded them loudly.

"You, Naruto!"

Naruto flinched when Yuki turned to him and started to shy away, very frightened by her glare.

"You, aren't you a wind type? And aren't wind types supposed to be fast? You are slow! Too slow! Fix your speed! And you, Sakura!" she then turned to the pink haired girl.

"If you are going to only focus on taijutsu, then learn about speed and swiftness! Even your power is too weak! Just because you can bash up a few boulders, big deal! Start to bash up mountains!" Yuki then turned to Yamato and opened her mouth to say something, and turned to Sai, doing the same thing, but finding no fault in either of them, she exclaimed, "And that's all."

Naruto and Sakura gaped at her, "Hey!" they yelled in unison.

"How come we get yelled at, but not Sai or Yamato-sensei?" Naruto blurted out, frustrated.

"Hah?" Yuki turned and glared directly at Sakura and Naruto, tilting her head back a bit, her red and greyish blue eyes dark yet dangerous, "Did you say something?"

Sakura and Naruto straightened up, taking a step back in fright and they both shook their heads. Yuki smiled at their similar reactions and smirked, "Good."

"Anyways, I'm going to Tsunade's place and getting my wound checked up again. Apparently, I need weekly checkups," the black haired girl stretched her arms and yawned, walking towards the village, "Bye!"

The other three of team 7 watched Sai as he trailed after Yuki, both of them disappearing out of sight. As soon as Yuki was gone, Sakura sat down on the grass, sighing loudly and rolling her shoulders.

"My arm hurts! Argh, how come her training sessions are much more difficult than the ones with Kakashi-sensei?" she whined.

"Yeah... and she is so powerful, too..." Naruto muttered, staring down at his clenched fists, "I wonder if she is as powerful as Sasuke..."

"I can't see what's so special about her that Sai likes!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

Yamato scratched the back of his head, watching the two of them as they complained. He looked to the sides, then behind him, and back to the genin and said, "You know, you two shouldn't be so hard on her like that..."

Naruto and Sakura spun towards their sensei, "Eh? Does that mean you've fallen for her too?"

Surprised, Yamato shook his head quickly, "No! I mean that... she is just like me. One of Orochimaru's experiments."

The other two just blinked rapidly in confusion, and Yamato sighed, "I mean that it was Orochimaru who implanted the sharigan in her right eye, placed kekkei genkai in her bloodstream, and made her able to use the ice element, something that is supposed to be nonexistent now."

"So...?" Naruto questioned.

"Yuki-san must be in great pain... her body isn't made to have the sharigan, kekkei genkai, or the ice element, therefore, there should be some inner damage and emotional damage as well, Naruto, I don't mean that you don't have a hard life already, but even though she had a family to go to, the Uchiha clan, they refused to accept her," Yamato explained.

"No way... wait, she's related to Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"In a way, but barely. One tenth of her blood is of the Uchiha line, so..." Yamato froze, then turned away, realizing his mistake, "I shouldn't have told you guys... Yuki-san is going to kill me..."

"But that's no excuse to be cruel to us...!" Naruto exclaimed, but regretted his words instantly. He knew how Yuki felt now, abandoned, lonely, sad, hateful, and... angry. He opened his mouth to say something else, but an ANBU jumped out of nowhere.

"Yamato! An invasion from the left side of the village! It is the Akatsuki! I am on my way to report to Hokage-sama, so be on guard and return to the village!" the ANBU called out, racing off, disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"Akatsuki?" Sakura cried out, surprised.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto, Sakura! Hurry! We have to return to the village!" Yamato called out to them, already heading off.

The remaining two looked at each other and they nodded, and followed their sensei.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you not to fight so much?" Tsunade growled as she felt Yuki's wound and inspected her eyes.<p>

"Well, I can't help it. I live my life fighting," Yuki muttered back. An ANBU appeared out of nowhere and knelt down to the hokage.

"Hokage-sama!"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked the ANBU without looking at him, stepping away from Yuki, finished with the checkup.

"There's an invasion from the east side of the village! It is the Akatsuki!" The ANBU reported hurriedly.

"What? Akatsuki?" Tsunade cried out, now facing the ANBU, "Hmm... this is bad... Call all of the teams to the village and build up on defense! Hurry!" she ordered.

The shinobi nodded and disappeared. Yuki, who had been watching everything that was happening, said, "You know, you don't need to do all that..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" the female hokage turned to Yuki, and realization struck when their eyes met, "Don't tell me...!"

"You don't need to waste the strength of the Konoha shinobi when your defense is right here, in front of you. Send me out to meet them, and the Akatsuki will stop. All they want is my head," she muttered.

"Fool! What are you talking about?" Tsunade spat out sharply and turned away from the black haired kunoichi, "Don't ever think of giving yourself to them!"

"Then... tell me when to start. My plan will activate then," Yuki whispered, starting to head out the door, opening it.

"What are you going to do?"

"I will release... the pure white cave that will seal Konoha away from her enemies," Yuki smiled and walked out of the hokage's room. As soon as she shut the door behind her, Yuki dashed straight for the rooftop of the building, performing multiple seals as she ran.

"Sai!" Tsunade called for him. He was right outside the window of the hokage's office and he slipped inside the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade stared down at the village, already sensing swarms of teams entering the village. "Give her the signal," she ordered.

Sai nodded and he too, jumped to the roof of the building.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was on the roof, Yuki sliced a cut on her thumb with her kunai and made a wide circle in the middle of the large space. She sat down in the circle, pressing her hands together. Sai soon arrived at the rooftop, too, and he gave her a quick nod and a thumbs up. Yuki glanced at him and smiled, then started to mutter to herself, performing quick seals as she spoke.<p>

"Tiger, monkey, rabbit, sheep, dragon, dog, pig, rat, cow, snake, rooster, horse... blooming white flower jutsu!" she cried out, the five elements chakra gathering on the fingers of her right hand and she pressed her hand on the floor of the rooftop, her chakra spreading out in all directions of Konoha.

On the edges of the village, a sheet of thin, yet strong and unbreakable ice started to curve upward to the village, creating a wall between the village and the outside world. A large dome of ice covered the hidden leaf village, protecting it from enemies outside. The ice layered over and over again, until it was as tough as crystal, and it stopped growing when the dome was secure over the village, allowing no enemies to enter. As soon as the jutsu was sealed, Yuki rose from her seat, swaying slightly from the sudden use of a mass amount of chakra. Sai rushed over and caught her, letting her relax in her arms.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine... better than ever, actually," she smiled, up-righting herself, "Don't relax so soon, Sai, because... the battle has just begun, and this is the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>... Woah... very... very long... :0<strong>

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ending

"Ara... I better get going, or he's going to get really mad..." she sighed, her voice light as she stretched.

"Uh... where are you going?" Sai asked.

Yuki smirked at him, "Did you really think I would obey the hokage's commands? There's no difference. I just put up this barrier so that the village would be safe in case he blows," she laughed, "He's waiting for me."

"Ah! But you can't!" he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist.

Yuki twisted her arm and grabbed Sai's arm with the same limb he was holding on to, and pulled him towards her, giving him a quick kiss. She pulled away from him and jumped up to the edge of the roof.

She grinned at Sai, giving him a peace sign, "Don't worry, I have a plan. Besides, I'm not going to let myself be killed by him."

"Uh..." Sai muttered, his fingers absentmindedly approaching his lips, remembering Yuki's sudden kiss.

"Ah! And that kiss was for good luck! Bye, now!" Yuki waved and she turned away from him, bending her knees until she was in a sitting position. She lifted her right thumb to her mouth and sharply bit it, making it ooze blood, and she performed some seals again.

"Summoning Justu!" she cried out, leaping off of the platform, pushing off of it and heading straight to the ice wall nearest to her. A large white tiger that was as big as a horse exploded out of her summoning seals, leaping to her side. A large part of the ice dome nearest to them extended, a huge arm grabbing Yuki and the tiger, and pulling them to the ice wall. They were pulling through the barrier, then dropped to the ground on the other side. Yuki lightly stepped onto the ground and looked behind her to see the small speck of black which was Sai. She smiled and waved, and then the white tiger and the kunoichi dashed off.

"Yuki. It's been a long time since you summoned me, the daughter of the tiger king, Rima. I remember the last time you summoned me that you promised that the summoning of me and my father would be the last if we ever appeared by your side again..." The white tiger growled to Yuki as they dashed forwards.

"Ah. You're right. And I am keeping that promise. Soon, you'll be free from me," Yuki replied, jumping up onto a tree branch then leaping to the next one while Rima followed with grace and speed.

"I realize that the smell we are approaching, do you mean you wish to use that plan...?" Rima muttered.

"Yes, it is the only way... Rima, make sure you are ready. It will be the last thing you do for me-" Yuki was cut off when a couple of kunai whizzed past her head. She had dodged them, but as soon as one of them passed in front of her eyes, she could see a piece of paper attached to it, and an explosion seal on the paper.

"Shit!" Yuki swored loudly, "Rima! Take cover!"

The paper bombs exploded as soon as the words left Yuki's mouth, many of the bombs exploding at once around Rima the white tiger and the kunoichi who summoned her. A huge cloud of smoke surrounded them. Then, Rima jumped out of the cloud, growling menacingly, her beautiful hide dusty and slightly blackened. Yuki leaped out of the smoke, her clothes slightly tattered and ripped, but everything else fine. She landed on a large tree branch safely, and abruptly turned around, an ice blade growing on her right arm. As soon as she saw the attacker, she let out a sigh.

"Oh. It's you."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Tsunade demanded.<p>

"Yes, except for the ones on missions, all other teams have gathered at the village. We were able to let them enter before the barrier was set up," an ANBU reported.

"Thank you... bring team 7. That's an order. Kakashi is on a mission, so it will be Yamato taking care of the kids."

"Yes, ma'am!" the ANBU nodded, then disappeared.

Tsunade turned to Sai, who was staring down at the ground. She sighed heavily, seeing his troubled expression.

"Sai... you want to go to Yuki, don't you?"

Sai abruptly looked up, a blush already on his cheeks, "Y-Yes..."

Tsunade smiled, her eyes a bit sad, and she said, "Then go after her. The barrier lets people from the inside get out, but the ones on the outside cannot get in. You are able to catch up to her."

Sai blinked rapidly, and he bowed his head, "Thank you!" and then hurriedly dashed off. Tsunade turned back to her desk and sighed again.

"Sorry, Yuki. I sent Sai there... to see the outcome of your plan..."

* * *

><p>"Ara... so the army Sasuke sent was you guys... the ones with Orochimaru's curse... Now that I remember, he didn't kill you..." Yuki muttered, staring at the beasts that were once human in front of her, then down, to see more of them glaring up at her. She looked over at Rima to see that she was also surrounded.<p>

"We'll kill you! Kill you! Kill!" The once nearest to Yuki cried.

Yuki smirked, "I'll kill you too, since you're getting in my way," she stepped forward, and in the blink of an eye, she passed the group of the cursed beings in front of her. She took one step forward, now behind the group of monsters. Yuki turned her head slightly to look behind her and saw blood everywhere. Every single one of their bodies were sliced deeply, and one by one, all of them fell off the tree branch and to the ground which was about twenty meters away.

"Rima, no mercy!" Yuki called down to the white tiger and she jumped down to the ground where the rest of them were waiting ans she grinned, the ice blade on her arm already bloody. Another ice sword grew on her left arm, and she lightly licked the blood on the blade on her right arm, "Now, who's next?"

* * *

><p>The battle was finished quickly, leaving behind Yuki and her summoned animal, Rima, who stood in the midst of dead bodies of half transformed beasts. Yuki stared down at herself, sighed, then turned around, becoming face to face with the person she was looking for. She smiled up at him and greeted, "Hello, Sasuke. Long time no see."<p>

"Yuki. Why did you come to find me?"

"Eh? Find you? Don't be so egoistical, Sasuke..." she chuckled.

"..."Sasuke glared fiercely at her silently.

"Ooh... I see. You're mad because I killed half of your army of cursed people. Yeah. I know. The other half is on the other side of the village, ready for a sneak attack. Or, are you mad that I didn't let you kill Sai? Or, are you mad that..."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, his sharigan reacting and his Susano'o giant grew behind him, becoming bigger by the second.

"Oh? So you hate me now. Alright. I can live with that. It's not like you were anyone special to me anyways," Yuki smirked.

Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared from his spot in front of Yuki and his shadow appeared next to hers, his arm raised to strike at her back with his blade. A whole wall of ice shot up from behind Yuki, blocking him, and she quickly spun around and punched through the ice wall, hitting his face. Sasuke flew back and skidded to a stop. He then rushed forwards to her, his chidori sparking on his blade, creating a thunder like sword. Yuki quickly took out her cat claw blades, equipping them onto her right hand in a second, then making them grow twice the length with her ice. She countered the blow, the sparks of Sasuke's sword striking against the cool, strong ice of her knuckle blades.

"Amaterasu," Sasuke muttered, and his Susano'o, which had remained motionless, came to life, reaching out its hand of black flames to Yuki.

Yuki glanced behind her and growled softly, biting her thumb and pressing her left hand into Sasuke's bared chest, she uttered, "Summoning Jutsu. Kohaku, the white tiger king."

From Sasuke's back jumped out a stealthy animal which grew to the size of an elephant as soon as its paws hit the ground. Kohaku, the tiger king, lashed his long, white with black striped tail and his massive chakra started to surround him, creating a thin shield of ice in his fur that could repel even the amaterasu. He leaped at the Susano'o and pinned it down.

Suddenly, another form of chakra approached them, and Sai sprung out from the shadows, "Yuki!"

Yuki's eyes widened at the sight of him and for a moment, she was so happy that she forgot who she was dealing with. Sasuke smirked, seeing the chance, and he gathered a massive chidori on his left hand, then joined it with the blade in his right hand, and he stabbed Yuki straight in the chest. The Susano'o, still struggling to fight the tiger, pointed its finger at Yuki and a thin shot of Amaterasu pierced her back. Yuki coughed out blood, feeling the black fire already spreading out on her back, burning away the fabric that covered her skin.

Sasuke leaned towards her ear and sneered, "Weak."

As soon as Sasuke's blade was pulled out of her body, Yuki fell backwards onto the ground, the amaterasu already spreading to half of her figure. She choked on her own blood, and turned her head towards Sai, who was running towards her. Everything was blurred. She stammered, "S-stop... It-It's not over yet... Kohaku... your... chakra..."

The great white tiger king rushed to the girls side and lightly nudged his nose to her chest and her whole body started to glow as the chakra was transferred. Her own curse seal from Orochimaru unlocked, causing various patterns to spread across her body. Yuki's long black hair turned silver and long ears protruded from her head. Both of Yuki's hands turned into claws and they became larger below the elbows, like paws. Yuki sat herself up and finally stood up, fangs protruding out of her mouth and her eyes becoming a bright green. Striped patterns spread across her skin and her wounds fully healed, leaving behind her body full of chakra and strength. Her thighs became slightly broader, with more muscle, and as soon as her transformation was finished, Yuki pushed from the ground with one leg and shot towards Sasuke, then created a large massive ball of ice, water and wind, somewhat like a Rasengan, but with more of the chakra of destruction. She slammed the jutsu into Sasuke, causing him to fly back into a thick tree, his body shooting through half of it from the impact. The tree, from the sudden force, fell to the ground, nearly hitting Sasuke. Kohaku had returned to the summoning world, leaving behind Rima, Sasuke, Sai, and the beast of Yuki. Sai's eyes were wide with terror and shock, and Sasuke spat out blood angrily, glaring at Yuki.

"Welcome," Yuki smiled, revealing sharp canines, "To the world of real pain. Made by me, Yuki."

* * *

><p>"So... you had this kind of transformation..." Sasuke snarled, getting back on his feet.<p>

"That's right..." Yuki laughed softly, then struck him again with the same ball of demonic chakra, "I... was Orochimaru's first masterpiece... the combination of kekkei genkai, the Yuki Clan's genes, blood of the Uchiha clan, the sharigan, his own curse, and survival of the whole process. No, I am Orochimaru's ultimate masterpiece!"

Sai started to run towards her again to stop her, but Rima, who was standing aside for a while now, leaped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Her whole body was glowing an eerily blue light that made her white and black pelt seem as if it were shimmering.

"Stop... do not interfere," she commanded.

"Why? She... She's becoming insane! She needs to calm down-"

Sasuke's chidori blade suddenly rapidly increased in length, the tip of the blade heading straight for Sai. Rima growled loudly, turning around quickly to defend, but a large blur of silver appeared before her, blocking the blow. The blade pierced Yuki's paw-like hand, and she pulled her hand away to change the aim of the attack.

She glared at Sasuke and muttered, "Damn it..." Yuki glanced back at Sai to see his horrified face, and her heart squeezed abruptly, sharp pains attacking it.

Yuki turned her gaze towards Sasuke again, but saw nothing. She couldn't see anything from her right eye. She squinted her now feline eyes, but all she could see was a blurr of black, white, grey, brown, and green. Yuki touched the eyelid of her right eye and held it out for see, and saw red.

"Shit... this is the end..." she muttered under her breath, and suddenly felt a sharp pain at her stomach. She blinked rapidly and her eyes became focused on Sasuke's smirk, the blood on his cheeks, the adrenaline in his eyes, and his sharigan. Yuki could already feel the blood draining out of her body. She glanced over at Rima, giving her the signal for the final step, and Yuki hooked her arms around Sasuke's neck with all her strength and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes blinked rapidly and for a moment, his sharigan disappeared. Yuki's eyes directly stared into his and she thought, <em>Sorry, Sai. This will be the last time I will kiss any other guy other than you.<em>

She placed all of her chakra into her sharigan eye, her right eye, strengthening it until it could pierce through the wall of Sasuke's genjutsu and rummage through his memories. Yuki and Sasuke's bodies both collapsed to the ground, Sasuke stuck in Yuki's genjutsu, and the girl entirely concentrated only on her right eye and her task.

Yuki searched through his memories with her sharigan, and then found what she needed. At the same time, all of her chakra left her body, scattering to millions of tiny pieces of ice and spreading out to larger ground. What she was looking for was the leftover army of the cursed beasts. Each shard of her chakra ice attached themselves on to each one of the cursed ones, relying on Sasuke's memory to know who they were, and all their blood froze, then shattered along with their bodies, leaving behind mounds of crushed ice.

Yuki opened her eyes to see Sai's face close to hers. She smiled, thinking, _Wow... this... must be paradise..._

"Yuki! Yuki! Are you alright? Yuki!" he called out to her.

_That's right.. all of my chakra... is gone... oh well... at least... I got to save.. the village..._

"Yuki! Answer me!"

"Shut up... just... hear... what I have to say..." Yuki whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, not wanting to leave him, thinking, _Oh Sai... I'm going to miss you so much..._

"I'm sorry... that you had to go through all this... and I... love...I love you... please... don't ever forget that..." she breathed, tears rolling down her face, reaching up a frail arm to his cheek.

"Yuki! Yuki!" he cried out, starting to sob.

"I'm... so sorry... don't cry... don't worry... please..." she begged. She glanced over at Rima, who nodded and padded over to her, nudging her nose to the girl's chest.

The whole sky started to pour, rain falling heavily on them, just like that day many years ago, when Yuki left Sai. Rima's and Yuki's bodies both began to glow, "Your existence... will... vanish... just as planned... goodbye, Yuki. You kept your promise," she growled, then vanished to the world of summoned beasts.

Yuki smiled softly, the edges of her body starting to fade away, her figure now becoming more transparent.

"No! Yuki! No!" Sai screamed.

"Goodbye, Sai... I love you... goodbye..." Yuki whispered softly, barely audible and her whole body faded away, leaving Sai behind with her love.

"No!" he cried out, the whole world blackening to nothing, with only the sounds of the heavy rain audible to his ears.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sai? What's this picture?" Sakura asked, pointing at a painting of a pretty, black haired girl with a pale face, her long hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, and her differently coloured eyes shining brightly. She was smiling, but somehow, she looked plain.<p>

"That... I had a dream about that girl and I decided to paint her. She fell in love with a man she could never be with and exchanged her love and body for death. In other words, her heart was like a double edged sword, deep in love, but with that same love, brought her death," Sai explained.

"Oh... did you name this one?" Naruto asked. The three of them were in Sai's room, and Naruto and Sakura were just checking it out.

"Yes... It is called "Double Edged Heart.""

"And there's a passage underneath it..." Sakura blinked rapidly, then read:

_I will love you forever and I will never forget, no matter how wretched my heart can be._

"Eh? What does that mean?" Naruto questioned.

Sai could feel his heart becoming warm at those words, remembering every single detail of that dream. He smiled and said, "It's a secret."

* * *

><p><strong>TT^TT This is the end of "Double Edged Heart"... finally!<strong>

**I am extremely grateful for those who read up until the end!**

**Please review my story! I hope you see you again! X3**

**I will miss Yuki and Sai... TT^TT**

**Alright! To clear up the ending, Yuki's entire existence was erased, therefore, Naruto and Sakura forgot all about her, but Sai is the only one who rememebers, because he promised never to forget her. He called it a dream because he cannot tell Naruto and Sakua about Yuki and get everything mixed up... ^_^**


End file.
